Te Reto A Seguir El Juego
by Helena Grand
Summary: Con la cotidianidad de los días, la línea divisoria que los mantenía separados en "ellos" y "nosotros" se fue desvaneciendo, la único que no cambio a pesar de la aparente cordialidad eran las continuaciones puyas entre Hermione y Draco, sin embargo, un juego que comenzó de manera inocente puede cambiarlo todo.
1. El Juego Comienza

-1-

El juego Comienza

La noche caía oscura sobre ellos, no importaba que la luna brillara en lo alto y que un manto de estrellas brillantes tintinearan en el firmamento; para los tres todo lucia tan negro que no podían evitar los escalofríos y el sudor frio corriendo por sus espaldas.

-¡Tú y tu gran bocota! –Exclamo el castaño con enfado, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y la boca tan seca que le costaba tragar saliva.

-¡No es mi culpa! –Escupió fingiéndose ofendido, sin bajar el ritmo de la carrera. Claro que sabía que todo era su jodida culpa, pero ni loco lo aceptaría, su orgullo estaba en juego.

-¡Claro que es tu maldita culpa! –Bufo, apoyando las acusaciones de su amigo. Ya sin aire en sus pulmones de tanto correr. -¿A quién se le ocurre retar a Granger?

Se habían escondido en un callejo, tras los enormes contenedores de basura.

-Ahora se quejan, pero bien que les pareció divertido al principio. –Siseo, bajando la voz para que no los encontraran.

-Tú lo has dicho, al principio, cuando no nos encontrábamos corriendo por salvar el pellejo. –Afirmo el castaño.

-¡Shhhh! –Los silencio el moreno de repente. –Si siguen discutiendo nos encontraran. –Sentencio con voz aguda.

Los tres guardaron silencio, pidiendo a Merlín y a todos los Magos muertos de la historia que los protegieran. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, parecía que habían dejado muy atrás a sus perseguidores.

Craso error.

El silencio fue roto de repente por voces inocentes que cantaban una canción que les hizo contener la respiración.

Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta  
cinco, seis, coge un crucifijo  
Siete, ocho, mantente despierta  
Nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás.

Tres cabezas se asomaron con cautela desde el callejón, con dirección a la calle. Bajo la farola tres pequeñas niñas brincaban la cuerda, con sus vestidos de un blanco impoluto meciéndose con sus saltos.

Los tres jóvenes se escondieron de nuevo, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared

-¡Joder! –El pánico era evidente en su voz.

-¡No puede ser! No me dirán que ahora es ese tipo con el rostro desfigurado, el sombrero ajado, jersey de rayas verdes y rojas, y un guante de cuchillas. –Trago en seco el rubio.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! –Zabini estaba histérico, tirándose de los cabellos con desesperación. –Si salimos de esta Draco, te juro que te cobrare caro esto.

-¿A mi? Se supone que la loca de Granger es la que nos puso en esta situación.

-Si, pero por tu puta apuesta. –Señalo el castaño. Hubiera seguido reclamando pero se quedo callado cuando se escucho un ruido que les erizo todos los bellos de la piel.

Era como si alguien se afilara las uñas sobre una pizarra.

Se pusieron alerta mirando al exterior del callejón, esperando ver a alguien acercarse, tarde se dieron cuenta que el sonido no venía del exterior, si no del mismo callejo.

Blaise y Draco fueron los primeros en girarse cuando el ruido chirriante se escucho a sus espaldas, por su parte Theo se había quedado congelado, con el terror lamiéndole la espalda, sabía que Freddy Krueger estaba tras de él.

Apenas era media noche y ya se habían enfrentado con el aristocrático vampiro Dracula y sus afilados colmillos en su versión original de 1931 con su capa negra, su cabello relamido y la angustiosa sed de sangre, queriéndoles hincar el diente en sus delicados cuellos. Habían salido pitando de aquella casona en la que se despertaron de manera inexplicable, en un cuarto empolvado y llena de telarañas, con los muebles cubiertos con sabanas que en algún momento tuvieron que ser blancas, después de su maratón de películas de terror, cortesía de Hermione Granger.

Un Mes Antes.

No eran precisamente amigos, lo correcto sería decir que se consideraban solo compañeros de trabajo, aun así las batallas verbales no se hacían esperar y a la menos provocación la diarrea verbal se hacía presente, logrando que ambos terminaran con unas ganas tremendas de pasar de las palabras a las maldiciones imperdonables, sin embargo, todo era más o menos llevadero, no solo para Draco y Hermione, si no para los amigos de ambos, que inevitablemente se veían forzados a participar de manera ocasional, ya sea para tomar partido o para impedir que se mataran llegado el momento.

Lo cierto es que era divertido presenciar esos encontronazos después del horario de oficina, para liberar el estrés acumulado, tanto que sin ponerse de acuerdo, como llevados por una fuerza invisible, se buscaban y claro que se encontraban, solo para continuar discutiendo, en un terreno neutral, mientras tomaban un poco de vino para relajarse, así pues sin planearlo o buscarlo ambos grupos terminaban arrastrados hacia el pub cabeza de puerco.

Con la cotidianidad de los días, la línea divisoria que los mantenia separados el "ellos" de "nosotros" se fue desvaneciendo, la único que no cambio a pesar de la aparente cordialidad eran las continuaciones puyas entre Hermione y Draco, sin embargo, un cambio sí que se había presentado, dejaron los insultos por retos y justo en eso momento fue cuando todo de algún modo se torció.

-¡Te reto! Tu no podrías…

-Claro que lo haría, pero que ganaría yo…

Esas palabras fueron una sentencia que los llevo a todos a participar en un juego épico donde todo quedo asentado en una servilleta de papel, donde al margen todos firmaron, un poco picados por el orgullo y otro poco por curiosidad de saber hasta donde los llevaría el dichoso juego.

En un inicio, el rubio y la castaña serian los únicos participantes, pero todo era tan bizarro e irresistible que terminaron haciendo equipo para cumplir los retos.

Lo primero fue decidir los equipos; Por parte de los ex Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greenglas; por parte de los ex Leones, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

En cuanto a las reglas todo era muy simple, el viernes por la noche se reunirían para lanzar el reto de la semana, este se tendría que realizar entre el sábado y el domingo que era el tiempo máximo establecido. El reto podría implicar a todo el equipo o solo una parte, siempre y cuando para la semana siguiente participaran el mismo número de miembros del equipo contrario.

Todo fue de maravilla las primeras semanas, cuando lo mas que habían pedido cosas que atentaban contra su sentido del ridículo, por ejemplo, que las aristócratas serpientes fueran por las calles de Londres con un letrero de "Se regalan abrazos" para gusto de las chicas y chicos que hicieron fila, sobra decir las caras de pasmo de los cinco, cuanto tantos muggles desconocidos los tocaron, fueron épicas. O cuando los leones tuvieron la tarea de cantar en el callejón Diagon a todo pulmón pidiendo dinero a cambio.

Más o menos fue todo bien y ninguno de ambos equipos se había dado por vencido, pero como siempre llega un punto donde todo se puede ir al traste con tal de joder un poco más a los rivales. Así pues, el rubio platinado lanzo un reto demasiado pasado de intensidad.

En el momento mismo en que el reto salió de su boca con altanería y suficiencia, el rostro de Hermione se encendió.

-¿Estas loco? -Bufo, casi lanzándosele encima, para la cara de incomprensión de todos los demás que no sabían ni siquiera que significaba eso.

-Estoy más cuerdo que nunca. Ese es el reto Granger tómalo o déjalo, ya sabes la consecuencias.

-y ¿Qué demonios es Pole Dance? –Pregunto Ginny imaginando que no sería nada bueno.

La furia se expandía por el cuerpo de Hermione, pero cuando poco a poco se formo una sonrisa en sus labios, Draco supo que algo muy malo lo esperaba, pero se preocuparía después de ver a las tres chicas bailando en un tubo.


	2. Justicia Divina

-2-

Justicia Divina

Era como esas tantas ocasiones que por azares del destino, te encuentras hablando pestes de una persona sin darte cuenta que la tienes justo a tus espaldas, escuchándote, dejándote hablar para que tu solo anudes y aprietes mas la soga, que por andar de lengua suelta te has puesto sobre el cuello. El pesado silencio de todos y las caras de gestos exagerados lo comprueban y aun asi eres incapaz de girarte para encarar al susodicho, pensando que al alargar el momento este desaparecerá como por arte de magia.

Y claro que la magia existe, pero tu no tienes tanta suerte, como para que el tipo que parece tener todos los cuchillos de la cocina en su mano, se esfume de la misma manera en la que apareció.

-¡Bienvenido a mi pesadilla! –Le susurro al oído con una voz macabra llena de satisfacción, mientras el pobre de Theo sentía como sus piernas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y de reojo veía las cuchillas del mismo Freddy Krueger -del que se burlo por ser una nenaza sin personalidad mientras veía sus películas- posándose sobre su hombro. -¡Alguien te comió la lengua! –Dijo casi amable cuando sus afiladas garras se atoraron en la tela de su suéter mientras movió los dedos de manera juguetona.

Un grito más propio de una chica histérica salió estrangulado de su garganta y antes de siquiera girarse para verle su desfigurada cara, se zafo como pudo de su agarre, rasgando su suéter en el proceso y emprendió carrera a tropezones, tratando de alcanzar a los dos cabronazos que ya le llevaban varios metros de ventaja.

Corrieron por lo que parecía ser la calle principal de ese pueblo desolado, solo la tenue luz de las farolas iluminaba un poco sus pasos, lo que no les daba demasiado consuelo porque extrañamente ese barrio les parecía familiar. No es que se detuvieran a contemplar demasiado el paisaje, o la estructura de las casas, estaban más ocupados en alejarse lo más posible de las cuchillas de aquel maniaco sin sentido de la moda que era capaz de llevar un suéter como aquel y que los seguía lentamente afilando su garra en los autos estacionados en los laterales de la calle.

Llegaron al final de la calle, no se detuvieron a pensar que estaban a punto de quebrantar la ley al entrar de improviso en propiedad privada.

Las manos de Malfoy temblaban mientras intentaba torpemente abrir la reja.

-¿Qué demonios esperas? ¡Ábrela ya! – Desesperado le urgió el moreno.

Theo no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aterrado viendo como se acercaba cada vez mas Freddy con una sonrisa sádica, o eso parecía, no podían saberlo a ciencia cierta, cuando su cara parecía que se estaba derritiendo.

Al fin pudo abrirla y entraron a tropel, cerrando tras de ellos, como si creyeran que una insulsa reja iba a detener el avance de aquel hombre. Llegaron hasta la puerta sin aliento, tocando de manera desesperaba y rogando al mismísimo Lord Voldemord de los infiernos se apiadara de ellos.

Zabini tenía la espalda pegada en la puerta, con los ojos desorbitados, tratando de coger un poco de aire, cuando las cuchillas de la garra de su perseguidor se enterraron en la madera justo a un lado de su cabeza. Aterrado se lanzo hacia delante para alejarse lo mas posible de la puerta. Los tres muchachos veían con horror como sacaba las cuchillas de la puerta haciendo un sonido horrible.

-Los estaré esperando en sus sueños. –dijo con voz cantarina y después nada, ni un solo ruido en el exterior.

Respiraron con cierto alivio, pero ese remanso de paz no les duro demasiado, cuando de reojo vieron algo correr y esconderse tras el sillón.

-¿Qué demonios es? –Se atrevió a preguntar el castaño que por fin recuperaba la capacidad de hablar.

-No tengo idea, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

Retrocedieron lentamente, fijando sus ojos asustados en el sillón a su derecha. Pequeños pasos sonaban ahora a sus espaldas y cuando se giraron a una velocidad sorprendente solo alcanzaron a ver de refilón lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño pelirrojo con un overol azul cielo y una camisa con rayas azules, rosas y blancas escondiéndose atrás de una mesa ratonera.

Exhalaron el aire que tenían contenido. –No te aremos daño pequeño. –dijo con calma con las manos extendidas hacia el pequeño que seguía escondido.

No podían ver claramente, pues no habían encendido aun las luces. A tientas Draco encontró el interruptor en la pared y la encendió cuando Blaise ya extendía sus brazos para tomar al crio e intentar calmarlo para que no hiciera un escándalo y terminara alertando a los demás que vivieran en aquella casa.

Cuando la luz se encendió el moreno vio con horror que no se trataba de ningún adorable niño, era el jodido muñeco diabólico de la estúpida película muggle que le causo mas risas que miedo.

-¡Hola soy Chucky, sere tu amigo hasta el final! –Se escucho la dulce voz del muñeco, mientras en una mano empuñaba un enorme cuchillo e intentaba cortar la mano del moreno, que se hizo hacia atrás de manera tan violenta que tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

Desde el suelo, ya no le parecía ridículo aquel muñeco infernal de ojos azules que lo amenazaba con el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta y que había trepado sobre el para poner su pequeña mano de plástico libre, sobre su cabeza.

Draco y Theo se habían quedado congelados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, parecía que Chucky no les prestaba atención alguna, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando degollar a Blaise y comenzando a recitar algo en un extraño idioma.

Atay duey dembella  
Le vir mersay de poissay oh  
Ze coo zen tay ar may poiday mort  
Morteez meledevacour de mervo shay  
A delay poiday poissay dembella  
A delay poiday poissay dembella  
le vir mersay de poissay oh 

-¡Joder con el mono diabólico! Creo que eso era lo que decía cuando se quería apoderar del cuerpo de niño de la película.

Ze coo zen tay ar may poiday mort  
Morteez meledevacour de mervo shay  
Give me the power i beg of you  
Ler vir mersay de poissay oh 

-¡Hagan algo! –Les suplico el moreno con voz temblorosa, sin atrever siquiera a pestañar o moverse por miedo a que ese sicópata muñeco le cortara el cuello.

Ze coo zen tay ar may poiday mort  
Mortez meledevacour de mervo shay  
A delay poiday poissay dembella

El rubio por fin reacciono, cogió lo primero que encontró para utilizarlo como arma, no era demasiado intimidante una sombrilla azul de flores amarillas, pero no podía ponerse exigente en esos momentos. De un solo golpe logro quitarlo de encima de su amigo y le siguio pegando hasta que logro encerrarlo tras una puerta que debía ser el armario.

El muñeco patea la puerta con fuerza y clavaba el cuchillo en la puerta intentando escapar. Entre Theo y Blaise movieron uno de los sillones y lo pusieron contra la puerta para evitar que pudiera salir.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunto desesperado Theo.

-¡No podemos irnos! A menos que quieran que nos haga tiras ese tal Krueger.

-Siempre podemos quedarnos y que ese demonio de plástico nos deje como alfileteros. –Dijo con sarcasmo por mera costumbre y a punto de la histeria el moreno.

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-No se, no tengo ni idea. –Confeso Draco tirando de sus cabellos.

Era demasiado, incluso para Granger. Admitía que se había pasado con el reto de la semana anterior y que se porto como un patán impresentable, como un cabrón, aun a sabiendas que despertaría la ira de Hermione y que esta seria implacable, pero esto sobrepasaba en mucho lo que había considerado.

Cuando despertaron confundidos en la mansión de Dracula incluso hasta se burlaron de la poca inventiva de la castaña para asustarlos.

Un vampiro no representaba mucho problema para tres jóvenes magos, pero sin duda si que era un problema y de los gordos no haber encontrado sus varitas por ningún lado y lo único que pudieron hacer fue correr por sus vidas.

En un inicio pensaron que no era real y valientemente le hicieron frente, más que nada porque la odiosa de Granger no los iba a engañar con algo tan patético. Pronto descubrieron que no era una ilusión cuando los tres salieron volando por la fuerza sobre humana del vampiro, la verdad era que dolió y mucho, cuando sus respectivos traseros chocaron con el duro piso, una ilusión no podía ser tan vivida como esa, fue cuando decidieron salir despavoridos del lugar.

Se sintieron un poco mejor cuando se alejaron de la casona lo suficiente, siguieron un sendero que los llevo a una zona boscosa, llena de arboles altos, de frondosas ramas, que le daban un aspecto tétrico y sombrío.

Fue en ese lugar que tomaron un respiro, pues habían corrido como almas en pena por salvar el pellejo. Pero mas tardaron en sentarse que en levantarse con los rostros pálidos y contraídos por el horror cuando un hombre lobo se les puso en frente gruñéndoles amenazador.

Si antes habían corrido, ahora no se les veía ni el polvo, pues tras de ellos corría con agilidad aquel ser de la noche, que estaba dispuesto a desgarrar cada parte de sus bien formadas anatomías.

En algún punto mientras corrían entre los árboles, el hombre lobo dejo de perseguirles y aminoraron el paso, estaban a esas alturas sucios de lodo y con varios raspones por todo el cuerpo como consecuencia de su veloz huida. Pero a pesar de todo estaban medianamente bien después de haber perdido a Dracula y al hombre lobo con cara de hambre.

Aun no se recuperaban del todo, cuando escucharon pasos acercándose giraron los tres al unisón para encontrarse con un hombre alto y corpulento con una máscara blanca de Jóquey y un machete en la mano, Jason Voorhee, el mismo que protagonizara todas las masacres de viernes 13, venia por ellos.

Cansados como estaban, ni siquiera lo pensaron y continuaron corriendo, sabiendo que su vida dependía de ello.

La zona boscosa terminaba donde comenzaba un rio, el puente de madera estaba completamente destrozado, por lo que se vieron obligados a cruzar a nado, no era demasiado ancho y aunque lo fuera, no lo pensaron dos veces cuando Jasson salió de entre los arboles dispuesto a seguirlos.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla y miraron al otro lado, ya no había nadie, se arrastraron por la orilla tratando de controlar su respiración y el acelerado latido de sus corazones.

Iban de sobresalto en sobresalto, la carrera, los tenían doblados intentando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, sus estómagos les dolían debido al flato, sudados y enlodados como cerdos que han visto de cerca al hombre con el machete dispuesto a matarles para hacerlos embutidos, sin embargo, su odisea no había terminado, lo supieron cuando un grupo aproximadamente de 15 personas se comenzó a acercar a ellos.

Theo se enderezado dispuesto a pedir ayuda, mas no alcanzo a hablar cuando enfoco la vista y se dio cuenta que algo iba mal con ese grupo. Trago duro y retrocedió un par de pasos antes de ser capaz de hablar.

-¡Draco! –Les llamo con voz demasiado aguda para ser normal.

-¿Qué? –Contesto con fastidio al verse hecho un asco el rubio, empapado hasta la medula y sucio.

-¡Draco! –Volvió a decir con insistencia en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué demonio quieres? –Pregunto, girándose hacia su amigo para saber por fin para que lo quería.

Lo vio señalando unos metros más allá, donde se veían a varias personas caminando hacia ellos.

-Eso es normal. –Ahora era Blaise quien ponía atención a lo que señalaba el castaño, refiriéndose a la extraña manera en que todos caminaban.

-Ojala puedan ayudarnos. –Suspiro aliviado el rubio. -¡He, ustedes! ¿Pueden ayudarnos?

No los podía ver demasiado bien, ya que solo estaban iluminados por la luna y unas espesas nubes la habían cubierto por un segundo.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamo con voz estrangulada el castaño.

Pero ya era tarde, los habían visto y escuchado claramente. Cuando las nubes se apartaron por completo, pudieron verlos tan claramente que se quedaron helados. Eran hombres y mujeres de aspecto maltrecho y putrefacto, con los cuerpos lacerados y heridas abiertas por donde se podían ver sus intestinos saliendo de sus estómagos o sus huesos, eran zombis hambrientos y dispuestos a devorar sus cerebros.

No tuvieron tiempo de nada que no fuera correr, mientras eran perseguidos por una manada de Zombis que querían devorarlos vivos. Cuando por fin se habian librado de ellos, se encontraron en aquel callejos, donde sus horrores siguieron.

Miedo, los tres eran presas de un terrible y atroz miedo, no es que no lo hubieran sentido antes, pero ¡Joder! que era un susto tras otro, que no les permitia calmarse un poco, cuando estaban de nuevo corriendo por sus vidas.

Draco tenía que admitir que esta vez Hermione lo había superado y con creces, pero eso era lo menos importante, al menos por ahora. Tenía que enfocarse en encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquel lugar, ya después se ocuparía de la castaña.

Zabini estaba al punto de la histeria, temblaba con un crio e incluso parecía que estaba llorando, aunque no podían saberlo con certeza pues permanecía en un rincón hecho bolita, abrazando sus piernas, mientras se mecía.

Nott no estaba mucho mejor, estaba blanco como el papel y tembloroso, en un estado de Shock tal que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, solo los miraba a ambos con ojos desorbitados.

-Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer. Si quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca o salir y buscar ayuda.

-Hasta que amanezca. –Repitió.

-Según las películas que vimos, la mayoría de esos monstruos no salen de día, será más fácil lidiar con lo que se nos presente, en lo que vamos la manera de salir de toda esta mierda. Pero por el amor de Merlín, ¡Ya deja de llorar Blaise! –Dijo tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Después de que logro que se calmaran todos un poco fue a la cocina y encontró varias herramientas que si bien no sabía para que servía, al menos esperaba que les ayudara a defenderse de lo que fuera que se apareciera de repente.

Así fue como decidieron subir al segundo piso de la casa. Lentamente y con mucha precaución subieron las estrechas escaleras, armados hasta los dientes con lo que habían encontrado. Al frente iba Draco, pues no habia podido convencer a los otros dos pazguatos a que se pusieran a la cabeza; llevaba en una mano un largo cuchillo para filetear carne, una olla en la cabeza y la sombrilla azul de florecitas en la otra mano.

Zabini que era el más alterado debido a su encuentro cercano con "Chucky el muñeco diabólico" iba en medio con una sarten en la mano y un palo de golf en la otra. Nott estaba al final, temblando como gelatina con un cubo protegiendo su prodigiosa cabeza, en caso de que se volvieran a topar con los zombis come cerebros y afianzado con ambas manos un bate de beisbol.

Cuando iban a mitad de las escaleras, se escucho como la puerta se desplomaba, levantando una nube de polvo, por ahí entro el monstro sin nombre, de mas de dos metros y medio de altura, y una apariencia tan grotesca que estuvieron a punto de mojar sus pantalones. Ese era el ser que habia creado el Dr. Victor Frankenstein.

De haber podido hubieran subido volando lo que les faltaba de las escaleras. Entraron a tropel en la primera habitación que encontraron sin importar que estaban a oscuras y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

El silencio era pesado en esa habitación, lo que los alerto enseguida. Draco estiro la mano buscando el interruptor para encenderlo. Cuando el foco se prendió se encontraron en una habitación amplia, por las decoraciones no era difícil suponer que era la de una niña. La misma que en ese momento estaba recostada en la cama, vestida con un camisón de manga larga, tapada con las sabanas hasta la cintura.

Les llevo solo un par de segundos darse cuenta quien era, lo mismo que tardaron en intentar abrir la puerta, fallando estrepitosamente.

-¿Tan pronto se van? –Les preguntaba Regan MacNeil con sus doce añitos era una nena adorable con un demonio adentro.

-Me temo que si. –Dijo el rubio intentando no provocarla.

Solo había otra puerta y estaba justo al lado de la cama.

La cama comenzó a sacudirse, notaron que tenia las manos y las piernas atadas a la cama, eso les dio un poco de confianza, haciendo acopio del poco valor que les quedaba se acercaron a la puerta.

Ella los miro con sus ojos velados, su cabeza empezó a dar de vueltas como si fuera una muñeca y cuando sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en ellos, su rostro horrendo estaba sonriendo.

Draco había alcanzado ya la manija y comenzaba a hacerlo girar cuando Regan logro soltarse de sus amarres y lo acorralo contra la madera de la puerta.

-Quédate a jugar, yo se que quieres. –Le dijo lambiendo su mejilla, provocándole nauseas.

Tuvieron que tomarla entre Blaise y Theo para alejarla, mas por la necesidad de largarse de ese lugar que por ayudar al estúpido de Malfoy que los habia metido en esos lios, con su brillante idea de ver a Hermione con ropa ajustada, bailando alrededor de un tubo.

Claro que se negarían en admitir lo mucho que disfrutaron de esas clases, donde las tres chicas rivales mostraron sus curvar por el tipo de ropa empleado, verlas girar, trepar y resbalarse lentamente fue algo sumamente erótico y digno de verse, pero por ahora no estaban en la mejor disposición de olvidar que a pesar de todo estaban de mierda hasta el cuello y no tenían ni una puta idea de cómo salir.

Cuando lograron liberarlo de sus garras y estaba a pocos centímetros del rubio la adorable Regan vomito encima del rubio.

Justicia divina, pensaron los otros dos, mientras terminaban de abrir la puerta y salían rápidamente por ella.

Hermione iba pagar y muy caro, por todo, pero especialmente por lograr que el terminara bañado en vomito verde. Y no quería ni pensar que había en esa otra habitación a la que habían entrado.


	3. Fobias

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, cerraron tras de ellos dando un fuerte portazo, no querían que la tierna y adorable Regan tuviera la oportunidad de seguirlos.

Los tres chicos habían esperado que esa pequeña puerta los condujera a un baño de proporciones más reducidas que estuviera a oscuras como en las anteriores ocasiones, pero se habian equivocado otra vez en sus conclusiones. Se encontraban en un enorme cuarto de baño de blancos azulejos desde el piso hasta las paredes, con varias duchas en cada pared.

Armados con sus rustica armadura –Una olla de cocina y una cubo de plástico- y empuñando sus respectivas armas –Un cuchillo para filetear, una sombrilla azul de florecitas con una sustancia verde de dudosa procedencia escurriendo, un sartén de teflón, un palo de gol y bate de beisbol- miraron a su alrededor buscando algún otro espeluznante espectro salido de las películas muggles.

Se tranquilizaron un poco al no encontrar nada por el momento. Draco que estaba hasta las orejas de vomito verde, cortesía de Regan, necesitaba limpiarse un poco y dado que tenían aun la ropa mojada por tener que nadar en aquel rio de aguas gélidas, pensó en meterse con todo y ropa bajo el agua de una de las muchas regaderas, para limpiarse un poco del posiblemente toxico vomito demoniaco, era una buena idea.

A Theo aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, con desconfianza miraba a todos lados, empuñando con fuerza el bate de madera, haciendo que sus dedos se tornaran blancos de tanta presión ejercida. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía, pero estaba tan nervioso y alterado que su prodigiosa memoria no estaba en su mejor momento.

De algún lado le sonaba aquel lugar de apariencia tranquila. Los pequeños azulejos blancos de piso a techo, las numerosas duchas de metal y esas llaves de apariencia antigua, estaba seguro que los había visto en alguna de las muchas películas que Granger les había puesto en sus aparatos electrómicos, pero por más que intentaba acordarse a cual de todas pertenecía o qué tipo de monstruo, fantasma u entidad paranormal aparecía, no lograba recordarlo.

Cuando la luz se hizo en su cabeza era demasiado tarde, Draco ya giraba las llaves de una de las regaderas para controlar la temperatura y flujo del agua en la ducha para enjuagarse de la porquería que llevaba encima.

-¡Joder contigo Draco! –Exclamo el castaño con desesperación en la voz, acomodándose el cubo que protegía su prodigiosa cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué? –Pregunto desconcertado, pues ahora no había hecho nada o al menos eso creía.

-¡Siempre terminas cagandola! –Secundo la acusación el moreno, estaba seguro que si Theo lo acusaba, era más que seguro que algo muy malo había hecho otra vez el rubio.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Molesto se giro a sus amigos, aun bajo el chorro de agua tibia bajo la que intentaba asearse un poco.

A penas termino de pronunciar la frase la llave del agua fría se cerro por completo y las del agua caliente comenzo a girar hasta abrirse por completo, pero no solo lo hizo esa llave, si no la de todas las demás regaderas.

-¡Te lo dije! –Un tembloroso castaño se ponía lejos de los chorros de agua calientes que amenazaban con cocinarlos.

Zabini furioso, le propino un golpe en la nuca. –¡Serás idiota!

-Yo que iba a saber. –Trato de justificarse, huyendo también del agua caliente.

-Tú nunca sabes nada Malfoy y mira hasta donde estamos por tu puta culpa. –Acuso colerico el moreno, mientras el castaño afirmaba las palabras con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Cuestiono el rubio con el rostro pálido, preguntándose que seguía.

Los tres se encontraban en el centro del cuarto de las duchas, el agua extremadamente caliente salía de todas las regaderas y por más que se alejaban de ellas, parecía que los tubos crecían acorralándolos. Fue cuando el terror comenzó.

-¡Aquí no pasa nada! -Se escucho una voz cavernosa bajo sus pies.

Brincaron a un lado, alejándose de la coladera.

-¡Solo quería saludarlos! –Continúo aquella tétrica voz.

-¡Carajo! –Exclamaron los tres a la vez, con los ojos desorbitados, amenazando con salírseles de las cuencas de tanto abrirlos.

-No voy a hacerles daño. –Prometió con burla. –Esto es muy estrecho para mi, tendré que agrándalo un poco.

A esas alturas los tres se abrazaban con las espaldas pegadas a una pared, viendo con terror como unos dedos enguantados se asomaban por el agujero de la coladera, haciendo que esta se abriera como si fuera de goma, lo suficiente para dejar pasar al dueño de aquella voz tétrica, que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

Un payaso de enorme cabeza, asomaba medio cuerpo por aquella que habia sido la pequeña abertura de la coladera, vestía un traje sumamente antiguo de payaso de colores azul, verde y morado; la pechera de su traje eran franjas amarillas y naranjas adornadas con pompones, además de holanes blancos; tenía todo el rostro pintado de blanco, solo las cejas y los labios delgados en color negro que le daba una apariencia demasiado tétrica, ademas de pequeños triángulos azules en sus parpados, la nariz roja sobresalía en ese rostro sin color, al igual que el cabello rojo alrededor de una calva en la parte frontal de su cabeza horriblemente desproporcional.

Les sonreía mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, saludándoles agitando su enorme mano protegida con sus guantes blancos. – Aquí estoy pequeños. Creo que les gustara ver, lo que hay acá abajo.

-¡Joder con el payaso pervertido! –Zabini no sabía si reír o llorar de pura desesperación.

-No les servirá de nada correr, pequeños mocosos. Me apareceré en tus sueños. Vendré muchas veces, trae a tus amigos. –Invito sonriente agachando un poco el rostro y cuando lo levanto sus ojos eran de un amarillo enfermizo al igual que sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

Draco estaba blanco como la cera, nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiera pensado que el príncipe de Slytherin tuviera alguna fobia, todos los que lo conocían suponían que no tenía miedo a nada o al menos eso aparentaba, porque incluso en sus peores momentos ante el innombrable había sabido ocultar muy bien sus temores para no parecer débil ante él, sin embargo, hay un punto en el que hasta el mas valiente puede quebrarse, un punto donde el miedo se vuelve irracional.

Las fobias es un miedo intenso y desproporcional, hacia cosas o situaciones, que para los demás puede parecer sumamente normal. Son terrores tan extremos que pueden desatar una crisis nerviosa a quienes lo padecen. Puede ser hacia algo tan inofensivo como los insectos, las alturas o los lugares cerrados y son tan comunes que a veces ni siquiera lo notamos hasta que es inevitable no darse cuenta. Por ejemplo, Draco pensaba en ese momento, que está bien que toda la puta noche hubieran estado corriendo como locos despavoridos, tratando de salvar sus vidas por qué todos los demonios, monstruos, seres de la noche, asesinos seriales, zombies y demás trataban de atraparlos; podía tolerar el dolor en cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, sus adoloridas piernas de tanto correr, su trasero por el golpe que recibió cuando Dracula los mando a volar con un simple empujón, los rasguños, golpes y moretones, no eran nada serio, pero ahora, justo en ese momento estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda.

Porque podía ser que a esas alturas hubieran pasado por varios infiernos y aun asi, temblorosos, asustados, cansados y adoloridos, seguían enteros, quizás con los nervios destrozados y su ritmo cardiaco por los cielos, pero aun vivos y completos. También era cierto que se sentían como unos críos a punto del llanto –Blaise ya había sucumbido a ese deseo- y que iban de susto en susto, temiendo incluso de sus propias sombras, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, seguían adelante, maldiciendo con los dientes apretados la estupidez de Draco, pero seguían, a medias y con un miedo que da gusto, pero no habían pronunciado esa maldita palabra que los libraría de ese suplicio. Ante todo por que temían lo que darse por vencidos les podría acarrear con Malfoy.

Además eran Slytherin y aun de mierda hasta el cuello eran orgullos, no importaba que lloraran como niños y gritaran como chicas, eran hombres, no los mas valientes, pero hombres y si Draco no renunciaba, ellos no lo harían por mucho que lo desearan. Lo que no se imaginaban era que su rubio amigo, se rendiría en ese momento, si fuera capaz de hablar, si al menos pudiera moverse y correr, si tuviera la capacidad de coordinar sus pensamientos dispersos y ordenar a su cuerpo que se moviera y saliera corriendo de cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

Theo y Blaise ni siquiera notaron el horror en su rostro al ver el payaso "Eso". Salieron de ahí, tan rápido como pudieron, arrastrando por inercia al rubio que seguía sin poder moverse, presa de su miedo desproporcional, Draco sufría de coulrofobia, fobia a los payasos

*o*O*o*

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado? -Pregunto la pelirroja comiendo palomitas de un gran cubo, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría, como si estuviera viendo una película.

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, mientras ellos no lo pidan, no puedo ayudarlos. –Había angustia en su voz, incluso después de lo que ese trió les hicieron hacer, pensaba que ya era demasiado hacerlos sufrir.

-Y si los ayudamos. –Pregunto con voz soñadora Luna, la miembro honoraria en el grupo de los Leones.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero al menos nosotros no la estamos pasando en grande. –Dijo el pelirrojo y Harry afirmo esa declaración.

-Nosotras también opinamos lo mismo. –Sonrió con cierta malvada Pansy y Astoria.

-No creo que les parecería gracioso si fueran ustedes.

-Te recuerdo Granger que fue tu idea.

-Sí. –Admitió. –Pero no crei que esos tres estaría al límite de la histeria.

-¿Qué esperabas? Con ese maratón de películas de horror a cualquiera se le funde el cerebro.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo saques. –Esta vez Harry lo pensó mejor, ya era demaciado.

-Créeme que si pudiera lo aria, pero hasta que ellos no digan la palabra de seguridad, nada puedo hacer.

-Creo que están demasiado asustados para recordar siquiera las instrucciones que le diste. –Afirmaba la rubio de enormes y expresivos ojos azules.

-Tiene razón Luna, lo mejor será que alguien vaya con ellos.

-¿Pero quién? -Pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de comer palomitas.

-Supongo que seré yo. –Suspiro con frustración.

-¿Sera seguro?

-Mientras estén listos para sacarnos en cuanto los haga decir la palabra, no abra problema. –Dijo con seguridad la castaña, aunque en el fondo temía que esa panda de despistados al final no lograran sacarlos y si era así, tendrían que llegar hasta el final, lo que no iba a resultar para nada agradable. -¡Entonces hay que hacerlo!

-¿Estás segura?

-Estoy segura. –Acepto con aplomo.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! –Dijo con entusiasmo la morena y la rubia Slytherin, que se notaba que la estaban pasando en grande.

-Aplaquen ese entusiasmo si no quieren que las mandemos a ustedes. –Amenazo el pelinegro.

Las sonrisas se apagaron al instante.

Hermione se preparaba para acompañar a Nott, Zabini y Malfoy al peor lugar del mundo, su pesadilla personal.


	4. Cuando Ignoras Las Advertencias

¡Todo se ha ido de madres! lo saben cuando el líder no reacciona. Lívido mira algún punto en el infinito con una mueca de horror tatuada en el rostro, no han podido hacer que reaccione, de nada han valido sacudirlo con fuerza hasta el cansancio, ni los gritos y las maldiciones, incluso esa sonora bofetada que desesperado le ha dado Blaise con la palma abierta y que le ha dejado la mano adolorida y una marca rojiza en la mejilla de su amigo.

Agobiados lo han cogido del brazo y lo han arrastrado por otra de las múltiples habitaciones que parecen no terminar nunca. Lo único que agradecen es que al menos hasta el momento nadie a atentado contra su vida.

Draco lleva abrazada la sombrilla azul con florecitas amarillas, como si fuera aquel peluche que tuviera de niño en forma de dragón, es más que evidente que se encuentra en shock después de su encuentro cercano con "Eso" y su evidente fobia.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto el moreno, viendo con preocupación cómo Draco estaba y no estaba con ellos.

-¡Que se yo! –Exclamo alicaído también con los ojos puestos en el rubio y mirando a su alrededor.

-No se supone que tú eres el cerebro del grupo. –Acuso a las desesperadas a punto de tener otra crisis nerviosa que lo estaba empujando hasta las lágrimas.

-¡No me jodas Blaise que no estoy de humor!

-Lo decía enserio. –Dijo ofendido.

-Pues gracias por el voto de confianza, pero no tengo ni puta idea que vamos a hacer. Lo único que tengo claro en que Granger esta vez se supero.

-Pues gracias chicos, la ilusión de mi vida siempre había sido superarlos. –Escucharon claramente la voz de la castaña tras sus espaldas, haciéndolos sobresaltar.

Giraron temerosos de encontrase con un nuevo horror y que esa voz que conocían tan bien solo los llevara a una nueva trampa.

-¿Granger? –Pregunto el moreno parpadeando como si algo le molestara en sus ojos e intentara aclarar su visión.

-Así es. –Admitió saludándoles con la mano.

-¿De verdad eres tú? –Ahora era el castaño quien lo preguntaba.

-Si Nott soy yo. –contesto rodando los ojos.

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclamo en un grito Zabini lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla y besarle ambas mejillas de manera sonora, mientras la levantaba en volada y giraba con ella. -¡Gracias al cielo que estas aquí! –Soltó con un alivio infinito.

-Son un trió de incompetentes ¡Bájame ya! –Ordeno con una media sonrisa. Era inevitable no tomarse con humor las reacciones exageradas de Blaise Zabini, menos cuando te lo decía con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y esa sonrisa idiota más propia de un niño, que de un hombre de su edad.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! –Le dijo el moreno sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano como si fuera algo tan natural que lo vieran llorar como un crio.

-¡Esta vez te pasaste Granger! -Le reclamo el castaño, ocultando la felicidad que le daba encontrarla por fin, aun le quedaba algo de dignidad en comparación de su compañero.

-No fui yo la que dije que no existía nada en el mundo muggle que pudiera asustarlos, si más no recuerdo se burlaron de todas y cada una de las películas que les mostré. –Les dijo con una seguridad propia de quien sabe que las lleva de ganar.

-Pero esto es demasiado.

-Pudieron rendirse en el momento que quisieran.

Esa declaración hizo que Blaise se girara furioso y le diera un golpe en la nuca al castaño. –Podíamos rendirnos y no dijiste nada. –Lo cierto era que estaba fingiendo su molestia, el también lo había recordado pero no quería ser el primero en rendirse, así que solo estaba tratando de liberar un poco de frustración.

-Les aclare desde que empezamos que podían terminar esto, pronunciando solo un par de palabras. –Aclaro la castaña. –No ha sido mi culpa que sean tan testarudos como para seguir.

-Estábamos tan ocupados en huir de todo esas cosas que nos perseguían que recién lo recordé y cuando apenas le iba a decir, paso lo de ese endemoniado payaso y ya no tuve tiempo. –Dijo con una mezcla de resentimiento y vergüenza, sobándose donde se había golpeado su amigo.

-¿Pues entonces que esperan? Díganlo y acabemos con esto.

-No es tan simple Granger.

-No veo donde esta lo complicado. –Replico la leona.

-Míralo por ti misma. –Le dijo el castaño señalando unos pasos mas allá a Draco que seguía en algo así como un estado catatónico, aferrándose a su adorable sombrilla de florecitas.

-Me lo temía. –Dijo suspirando. –Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo con el hasta que reaccione.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Zabini sin comprender.

-¿No podemos sacarlo de aquí si nosotros decimos las palabras con él?

-No funciona de esa manera Nott, el reto es por equipos pero cada miembro se puede retirar del juego en el momento que quiera, mientras Malfoy no diga las palabras el permanecerá aquí.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Lo que ya les dije, váyanse.

-¿irnos? –Pregunto el moreno

-¿Pero qué harás si no logras que hable? –Esta vez era el castaño el que preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Tendremos que llegar hasta el final.

-¿El final? –Replico Blaise

-Si, al final tendremos que enfrentar a todos los personajes de las películas que vimos ya que Malfoy no puede ni hablar.

-¿A todos los personajes de las películas que vimos?

-¡Deja de repetir todo lo que digo Zabini! Pareces un loro. –Reclamo ya perdiendo los nervios.

-¡Perdón! –Se disculpo. –Pero no podemos irnos sin Draco.

-No se preocupen, yo lo ayudare a salir.

-No, es que no entiendes Granger, no podemos dejar a uno de los nuestros, aunque sea el estúpido que nos metió en esta mierda.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, no había imaginado que después de todo los Slytherin tuvieran sentido de lealtad.

-¿Están seguros?

-Bueno tanto como seguros no, pero ya qué diablos. –Admitió el moreno, cediendo una de sus armas –El palo de golf- a la castaña y empuñando el sartén con ambas manos.

-Queremos demasiado a este bastardo impresentable, como para dejarlo. Además a quien atormentaremos cuando salgamos de esta. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

-Pues como ustedes quieran. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Sigamos entonces. –Cuando dijo esto ya se encontraba dando vuelta al pomo de una enorme puerta de madera donde les esperaba seguramente otro nuevo personaje salido de alguna bizarra película muggle de espantos.

*o*O*o*

Hermione era una persona dulce, pacífica, amable y educada. Pero que no te engañe por que tras esa apariencia tierna e inofensiva siempre estará el carácter de leona, dormido, pero dispuesto a salir a la menos provocación. Y podía convertirse de una pequeña y linda gatita al depredador supremo, comedor de hombres o magos que le joden hasta que explota.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en la que había perdido los papeles y se había ido de madres su temperamento, trayendo siempre consecuencias que nadie podía imaginar. Eran tan contadas que solo había ocurrido en dos ocasiones y en ambas eran pocos los testigos que pudieron comprobar los alcances que tenia hacer enojar a Hermione Granger.

Entre los pocos que había observado ese fenómeno o mejor dicho, esa metamorfosis obrándose en la generalmente siempre pacifica castaña, estaban sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron, por eso ambos tenían muy bien desarrollado su sentido de supervivencia por eso cuando las alarmas se encendían sabían que era mejor correr sin importar que los tacharan de cobardes, pues era mejor sobrevivir que morir como valientes en las garras afiladas de su amiga.

Draco era otro que había atestiguado en carne propia las consecuencias de despertar un carácter tan indómito como su cabello rebelde, muestra de ello era que había terminado con la nariz rota, después de que su hermoso rostro probara el puño vengador de ella. Eso debió servirle de precedente para escarmentarlo, pero el rubio era demasiado orgulloso y obstinado para desistir o darse por vencido, y pues ahí seguía teniendo el atrevimiento de estirar demasiado "algo" hasta el punto de romperlo. Lo que no había tomado en cuenta era que cuando se resiste lo suficiente y ese "algo" que estiraste no se rompe, puede soltarse y golpearte con tal fuerza, que desearas nunca haber tentado a tu suerte.

Estúpidamente y sin aprender de sus errores, había tentado nuevamente a la suerte para tocarle las narices, ignorando ese brillo asesino en sus ojos castaños cuando le reto, apelando a su orgullo y su valor.

Tenía que haberlo pensado dos veces cuando después de verla palidecer hasta parecer un fantasma, se sonrojo al puro estilo comadreja, por el tono que adquirieron sus mejillas. Otra señal del evidente peligro y que decidió ignorar por estúpido, fue cuando vio como Harry y Ron daban un par de pasos hacia atrás asustados, para poner distancia de por medio y no estar al alcance de la sangre que podría salpicar cuando su amiga le saltara a la yugular. La última señal había sido incluso recibida con un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral cuando la vio sonreír maligna con sus ojos llameantes de indignación, pero ni eso lo hizo recular.

Decidió ignorarlo todo y seguir adelante solo por joderla un poco y de paso disfrutar de verla con aquella ropa ajustada y más bien poca, trepando a un tubo metálico y dando un show para caballeros.

*o*O*o*

En el departamento de Hermione, en medio de la habitación de invitados que había sido ampliada por medio de magia, estaba una enorme pila de mármol de más de metro y medio de diámetro, llena de un líquido espeso de una consistencia muy distinta al agua normal. Era un pensadero de proporciones mayúsculas dispuesto en el centro de la habitación.

A los laterales se encontraban Draco, Blaise, Theodore y ahora también Hermione, semirecostado en sillas que se inclinaban hacia atrás. Era algo así como las sillas que utilizan en los salones de belleza para lavarte el cabello, pues incluso los cuatro tenias media cabeza dentro del liquido brillante de la pila.

Sobre la superficie del liquido, como si se tratara de una gran pantalla circular los demás podía ver con claridad lo que estaban pensando los chicos o mejor dicho viviendo, pues para ello todo resultaba real aun cuando todo fuera producto de su mente; era como si se encontraran viendo una de las tantas películas de horror que Hermione les había puesto antes. Con la diferencia que eran las mentes de los chicos las que recreaban su propia película de miedo, sin olvidar que estaban siendo influenciados por la gran cantidad de información con la que los había bombardeado la castaña.

No era coincidencia que cada uno de ellos recreara sus propios miedos que antes habían disimulado con risas y burlas hacia aquellas películas de terror muggle.

Eran sus propios pensamientos y miedos los que se estaban revelando y materializándose, era esa la razon que todo les resultaba tan familia, pues eran los mismos lugares que habían visto en la pantalla y que ahora recreaban para su propio terror.

Granger fue minuciosa al prepara el reto, se había tomado demasiadas molestias para que todo quedara perfecto. De manera inocente invito a todos a su casa todas las noches de esa semana para una sesión de cine muggle sabiendo que tenía que trabajar sus mentes con calma para tener el tiempo suficiente de influir y quebrar sus mentes en el momento adecuado.

A nadie le dijo cual sería el reto, su propio equipo sabio que ella planearía todo y bastaba ver su rostro para evitar inmiscuirse demasiado y hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

El sábado en por la tarde los invito nuevamente a seguir con esa sesión maratónica de cine de terror y ya cuando habia oscurecido invito a todos a quedarse a dormir, no sin antes soltar el reto de esa semana.

Dejo que terminara la ultima de las películas, permitiendo que los Slytherin se explayaras y hablaran de lo ridículo que resultaba la manera en la que los muggles se asustaban con cosas tan patéticas, cuando todos despotricaron hasta el cansancio, ella sonrió.

-¿Entonces ninguna de las películas que vieron les asusto realmente?

-Ninguna. –Dijeron a coro

-¡Oh vamos! No se hagan los duros, estoy segura que si ustedes se toparan con alguno de personajes de esas películas estarían muertos de miedo.

-Por favor Granger, no digas tonterías. –Rodo los ojos Malfoy.

-Nosotros no nos asustaríamos nunca por ninguno de esos monigotes que a leguas se nota que son falsos y escasos de imaginación. –Agrego Nott.

-Sin el afán de ofender, creo que ese tipo de cosas, solo puede asustar a los muggles.

-¿Están seguros? –Reto sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa era una mala señal, todos lo sabían, les bastaba mirar el brillo en sus ojos, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para retractarse.

-Por supuesto que estamos seguros.

-Entonces ahí tienen el reto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso precisamente, ya que dicen ser inmunes a una buena dosis de miedo, los retamos a que aguanten una sesión vivida de todas esas películas de las que se han estado burlando.

-Por favor Granger, eso es simplemente ridículo.

-Además no vemos como puedas hacer eso.

-Es fácil Nott, tan fácil como utilizar un pensadero y un par de pociones especiales.

Así fue como todo comenzó. Una vez soltado el reto no había marcha atrás, ni posibilidad de retractarse.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna se mostraban encantados por el ingenio de su compañera de equipo que se habia tomado todo tipo de molestias para conseguir aquel pensadero de tamaño familiar, además de una serie de pociones que derramo sobre el liquido plateado que estaba preparando en la enorme pila, y de las que no estaban del todo seguros que fueran legales.

Eran en pocas las ocasiones en las que la siempre perfecta Hermione Granger rompía las reglas, la mayoría de las ocasiones lo había hecho para lograr un bien mayor y el proceso salvar el pellejo de sus amigos, pero esta ocasión lo hacía con plena conciencia de salirse con la suya y cobrar una gran deuda. Lo cierto era que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Fue clara al dar las instrucciones. Tomarían los tres una poción para inducir el sueño, no sin antes colocarse cómodamente en las sillas previamente alineadas alrededor del pensador de tal manera que los demás pudieran ver con claridad lo que estaban pensando.

No fue difícil hacer una poción que sirviera de conector y que vertió en el agua, para lograr que las mentes de los tres se enlazaran, por decirlo de una manera coloquial. De esa forma todos estarían juntos compartiendo las mismas circunstancias que regirían el curso de su propia película de miedo.

A pesar de lo que suponían todos, Hermione no había utilizado ningún medio para incrementar sus miedos, solo había trabajado con sus mentes de tal manera que todas las películas que habían visto quedaran en su memoria reciente para que fueran amplificados aquellos temores que guardaba su subconsciente. Además tomando en cuenta que todo era similar a un sueño, contaba con el hecho de que la pesadilla en si misma sensibilizara todo sus sentidos, al punto de dejar salir a flote sus temores más profundos.

Bastaba poner una pista con la música de las películas y lograba encaminar a sus mentes a un nuevo horror, o incluso susurrar unas cuantas palabras que sirviera de detonante para recordar alguna de las muchas cintas que vieron.

Les explico con calma que podían salir en el momento que quisieran, con solo pronunciar un simple "Me rindo" y que eso implicaba que perdieran el reto semanal y por tanto serian castigados los miembros del equipo que habían participado y fallado.

Pero como estaban las cosas, se daban cuenta que estaban en tal estado de pánico que inicialmente habian olvidado las instrucciones o eran tan testarudos y orgullos que preferían no hacerlo, pero después de lo ocurrido con Draco, sabían que habían llegado al límite y que de no hacerlos recapacitar o ayudarles a salir, simplemente por si solos no encontrarían la manera de salir o llegar al final para terminar con la prueba y aun a pesar de todo, creía que ya había sido suficiente.

*o*O*o*

La semana anterior.

Hermione se había tomado muchas molestias por poner en su lugar a ese trió de maniacos depravados, pero especialmente a Malfoy. Era demasiado seria la ofensa hecha y no era para menos, pues se habia visto arrastrada junto con Ginny y Luna por el reto anterior a tomar clases de Pole Dance y no solo eso, todo había culminado hasta que perdieron todo sentido de la vergüenza y el decoro, y termino subiéndose a una pista de baile con un tubo al centro para dar un espectáculo en un club nocturno sumamente exclusivo que había abierto sus puerta para dicho evento gracias a las influencias de los Slytherin.

Había jurado que les cobraría muy, muy caro su atrevimiento, de ser posible no pararía hasta verlos suplicando y llorando por su perdón. En eso pensaba cuando estaba a punto de salir al escenario, tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza cuando la música comenzó a sonar y se encontró retirando la bata que cubría su vestuario, no servía de mucho que su indumentaria fuera tan escasa y sugestiva. Pero no podía darse por vencida sin siquiera haberlo intentado y mucho menos siendo la ultima en realizar su performance.

Ginny fue la primera, había cogido cierto gusto por eso baile, que considero como un buen deporte para tonificar los músculos de sus piernas y brazos. Como buena deportista que era había sacado provecho del ejercicio y concentración que implicaba trepar y mantenerse sobre el tubo sin romperse la cabeza en el intento. Le fue de gran ayuda que Hermione las documentara sobre ese tipo de bailes gracias a varias películas muggles donde las protagonistas bailaban y actuaba, además claro de las clases exprés que se vieron obligadas a tomar.

Para la pelirroja fue algo divertido, pero tuvo que contener su emoción y euforia para que Hermione no sufriera un colapso nervioso. Y entre las películas que vio, hubo una la que capto por completo su atención, no solo por lo erótico que resultaba el baile, sino el doble sentido que implicaba que hiciera un performance utilizando a cierto reptil que a su manera hacía alusión al trió de Slytherin que les habían puesto la famosa prueba.

Así pues cuando las luces se ajustaron Ginny Weasley salió al escenario personificada como Salma Hayek en la película "Del crepúsculo al Amanecer", llevando sobre la cabeza aquel enorme penacho de plumas multicolores y cubriendo parte de su cuerpo con una capa negra de la que no tardo en desprenderse en cuanto la música de una guitarra comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

Harry y Blaise escupieron las bebidas que acababan de llevarse a la boca como si fueran aspersores, mojando a uno incrédulo Theodore que ni siquiera se preocupo de que acabaran de escupirle al rostro sus bebidas. Por otro lado Ron se puso colorado igual que su cabello y desvió la mirada avergonzado, después de todo, la mujer que tenía delante era su pequeña hermana y aquello no le causaba ninguna gracia. De hecho si se mantenía quieto y no lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra era porque había sido amenazado con anterioridad, y las palabras de advertencia de Hermione aun le retumbaban en los oídos.

-Si te atreves a arruinarlo todo, te juro que vas a arrepentirte Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada! -Le advirtió acorralándolo contra la pared, señalándolo acusadora con el dedo. –No he tomado esas estúpidas clases, ni he reunido el valor para cumplir con el reto, para que tu vengas a echar por tierra todos mis esfuerzos. –Estaba verdaderamente furiosa, tanto que el pelirrojo no se atrevió a replicar, sabiendo que de hacerlo sería su fin. –Así que pase lo que pase, te quedaras callado y no aras escándalos, mucho menos desistirás o renunciaras a nuestro nombre. Porque te prometo que si lo haces, me desquitare contigo y no con ellos por toda esta mierda. ¿Te quedo claro?

El pelirrojo fue incapaz de hablar, pálido y paralizado por el miedo se limito a asistir con la cabeza y Hermione tomo por buena su respuesta liberándolo. Era esa amenaza y saber que era capaz de cumplir su palabra, lo único que lo mantenía en silencio intentando no mirar a su propia hermana perdiendo el pudor en aquel escenario.

Por otra parte Pansy y Astoria tenían sonrisas maniacas en el rostro y apenas empezar el show de la pelirroja se fueron tras bambalinas, dispuestas a entrar en el juego aun cuando no fuera necesario, después de todo, dos Slytherin en toda la regla, jamás se dejarían opacar por dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw, ellas demostraría que podían hacerlo mucho mejor.

Los chicos ni siquiera notaron como sus amigas se levantaban de la mesa y se alejaban, estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como debajo de la capa Ginny llevaba una diminuta lencería de color negro y sobre los hombros una enorme serpiente que se enredaba con gracia sobre su cuerpo.

La pelirroja movía sensualmente sus caderas. Era hipnótico verla interactuar con aquel enorme animal que cada tanto tiempo siseaba y sacaba su lengua viperina, además ver la manera en la que se frotaba y enroscaba en aquel cuerpo de piel blanca y curvas voluptuosas. Y mejor ni hablar de aquellas pequeña, que digo pequeñas, es mejor decir diminutas prendas que apenas dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Los tenían a todos babeando, bueno todos menos su hermano que seguía intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos a ella. Dos chicas que trabajaban de planta en aquel lugar se acercaron a una señal de Ginny para llevarse a su mascota y que ella pudiera seguir con su acto. Camino sensual a través de la pista hasta llegar frente a la mesa principal donde estaban los chicos, sin dejar de moverse lenta y sensualmente.

Eligio a Blaise para proseguir con su rutina y tomando la botella de licor que tenían en la mesa, comenzó a juguetear con ella, para después verter un poco del liquido ambarino por arriba de su rodilla para que corriera por su pierna hasta los dedos de su pie derecho para hacer que bebiera de él, un atontado y mas que excitado moreno, que lambia con avidez las gotas de vino que le ofrecían de aquella manera tan peculiar.

Ron no pudo mirar más y se levanto de manera abrupta de la mesa, con los puños apretados y mordiéndose la lengua para contener las maldiciones que deseaban salir de su boca, se refugió en el baño esperando que todo pasara rápido, incluso esas ganas de apretarle el pescuezo a Zabini hasta hacerle vomitar los pulmones, por ver a Ginny de esa manera, aunque siendo justos, tendría que hacer lo mismo con Malfoy, Nott, ese tal Steven dueño del lugar que debe ser más o menos de su misma edad y por supuesto, también a Harry que estaba a nada de comenzar a babear sobre la mesa y que incluso se había acomodado las gafas para ver mejor los sensuales movimientos de la pelirroja que en algún tiempo había sido su novia.

Sobre el escenario se sentía poderosa, deseada, podía notar la manera en que la miraban con lujuria, incluso con hambre, como si se tratada de una jugosa presa que esta tan cerca y que al mismo tiempo no podían tocar. Cuando fue suficiente con el pie empujo el pecho de Blaise y ella misma bebido directo de la boquilla de la botella, sin tragar el licor le ofreció de beber de nuevo al moreno, de su propia boca.

Zabini se moría por besarla, teniéndola tan cerca no debía ser difícil, pero se encontraba petrificado ante la visión de esa fémina que parecía más una amazona que una mujer real, de carne y hueso. Cuando intento estirarse para posar sus labios sobre los suyos ella se alejo altanera para volver al centro de la pista donde un brillante tuvo la esperaba. Había terminado la dinámica que imitaba de aquella película y ahora venia su examen profesional para aplicar lo que había aprendido. La música continuaba lenta mientras una voz masculina susurraba la letra de una canción a la que nadie prestaba atención. Valiéndose de sus manos comenzó a subir y cuando estuvo en lo más alto enredando las piernas, soltó sus manos, moviéndose hacia atrás hasta sentir el frio del metal en su espalda dando una increíble vista de su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta terminar recostada contra la duela del escenario, en el momento justo que el ultimo acorde de la canción sonaba.

El moreno comenzó a gritar, pidiendo que repitiera el show, mientras no dejaba de aplaudir, sacando al resto de los varones del transe, también comenzaron ovacionar su actuación cuando la chica ya estaba oculta tras la cortina. Con alivio Ron regreso al saber que podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que al menos su hermana no volvería a salir.

Digamos que después salieron juntas Pansy y Astoria improvisando un acto, que les salió medianamente bien, en el cual los que más disfrutaron fueron Ron y Harry, siendo los afortunados elegidos que gozaron de la atención absoluta de ambas. Cabe mencionar que estuvieron al borde del infarto cuando las dos se deshicieron del sujetador quedando en Topless, de tratarse de algún comic japonés sin duda en esos momentos hubiera salido sangre de sus narices. Igualmente fueron ovacionadas por todos, pero especialmente por dos entusiastas leones.

Como siempre Luna era una historia aparte. No comprendía por que Hermione se encontraba tan ofuscada, después de todo solo se trataba de aprender y preparar un baile muggle que no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal tomando en cuenta que no comprendía la mayoría de las costumbres muggles esta no le parecía tan mala.

Por más que se había esforzado Granger al hacerle ver su punto, simplemente no logro tener el efecto esperado en su amiga. Cuando hablo sobre el tubo para aleccionarla incluso se mostro curiosa, cuando intento asustarla o mínimo que se indignara un poco al mencionar que algunas mujeres lo hacían por dinero y se quedaban desnudas, solo logro que la rubia preguntara sobre si era un buen negocio, además de cuestionarle que había de malo con ir desnudas cuando habían nacido de esa manera. Después de eso la castaña dejo de intentarlo.

Sin pena, ni gloria se presento en las clases de pole dance enfundada en un mono naranja en un material que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, peinada con dos trenzas que le daban una apariencia extrañamente infantil y sensual al mismo tiempo. Y había sido una alumna tan entusiasta que la maestra la alago por su buena disposición y por la flexibilidad que tenia con su esbelto cuerpo. Hermione hubiera querido decirle a aquella mujer que no la animara mas, pues Luna incluso parecía tan alegre y feliz que poco faltaba para convencerla que bailar Pole Dance era su verdadera vocación.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que alguien de la apariencia de la Lunatica Lovegood pudiera afectarle siquiera un poco con su baile, al final, todos tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras y terminar aplaudiendo por el esplendido trabajo de la rubia.

Ajustando de nuevo las luces hicieron que el escenario quedara casi completamente en penumbras, solo una tímida luz iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba el tubo metalico en el centro de la pista.

Luna se había inspirado en otra película que le pareció sumamente graciosa, al menos lo poco que entendió de "Closer", ella personificaba a Natalie Portman, con un conjunto interior diminuto en color piel, además llevaba una peluca color rosa chicle ocultando su largo cabello rubio.

Era toda una delicia ver los gestos en su rostro, la concentración y armonía de sus movimientos, encontrar que a pesar de ser esbelta su cuerpo era armonioso y bien proporcionado. Su performance era sencillo en comparación con el de Ginny, sin embargo, en nada lo desmerecía.

Cuando su delgada y pálida mano tomaba en el tubo, parecía que lo acariciaba, como acariciaría al hombre de sus sueños, no era que bailara sobre una entidad fría y sin vida, por lo contrario parecía que bailaba en torno de algo vivo que podía sentir el toque de sus manos, el calor de su piel, incluso la necesidad de su cuerpo. Subía y bajaba agitando sus cadera, rozando el frio metal, meciéndose al ritmo de la música, hipnotizando a todos, que la miraban con ojos desorbitados y las bocas abiertas.

Theo tenía serios problemas para contenerse, la excitación le estaba causando estragos y sudaba copiosamente deseando poder tocarla, fue justo ese momento que sus miradas se engancharon, que se encontró con la fuerza de otro sentimiento mucho mas intenso.

-Lárguense, déjenos solos un momento. –Siseo amenazante sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Luna.

Todos entendieron que no había manera de replicar, la amenaza había sido tan clara y directa que sin comprender por qué se vieron obedeciendo al castaño y le otorgaron el espacio que deseaba, se apartaron en dirección al bar en el otro extremo del lugar.

Luna seguía metida en su papel, caminando sin dejar de bailar hasta estar sobre la mesa de Nott que pasaba saliva con dificultad al tenerla tan cerca. Contuvo el aliento cuando se desprendió del sostén liberando sus pechos blancos y después deslizo lentamente las bragas hasta quitárselas y quedar completamente desnuda cuando la música termino. Después solo se inclino Luna para colocarse de nuevo la ropa sin dejar de sonreír.

-No sé porque, pero creo que lo correcto es que pagues por lo que acabas de ver. –Dijo con simpleza.

Nott tampoco entendía nada estaba demasiado consternado y excitado para poder pensar con claridad que solo hizo lo que le pidió, saco su cartera y le entrego todo el contenido de esta.

Con un montón de billetes en su ropa interior y otro tanto en su mano, le pregunto intrigada. –No será esto demasiado.

-Digamos que si tuviera más, te lo daría todo.

-Está bien entonces. –Dijo antes de alejarse dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿Crees que ya podamos regresar? –Pregunto en un grito un fastidiado rubio, que moría por ver el último acto.

-Pueden regresar. –Les indico.

Cuando todos estuvieron de nuevo en la mesa el moreno pregunto. -¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Nada que te importe.

-La verdad es que si me importa un poco, digamos que me da curiosidad. –dijo sonriendo con desenfado.

-Supongo que es la misma curiosidad que debería sentir Weasley sobre las intenciones que tienes sobre su pequeña hermana. –Le susurro al oído para que solo el escuchara.

Como por arte de magia hizo que se callara, cosa que por si sola era casi un milagro, tomando en cuenta que eran pocas las cosas que logran hacer que guardara silencio cuando se proponía fastidiar.

Los demás no pudieron agregar nada pues en ese momento comenzaba a escucharse la música que indicaba la entrada de Hermione Granger a la pista.


	5. Enfrentar Tus Miedos

Striptese

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer Luna. Tras bambalinas ella había observado con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados todo el baile de su amiga, incluso la vio terminar completamente desnuda delante de Nott sin mostrar síntoma de pena, vergüenza o pudor alguno. Incluso cuando termino de vestirse y regreso al resguardo de las cortinas en la parte oculta de la pista la vio radiante con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo que le implico el baile y las manos llenas de billetes, pero sin ningún atisbo de molestia o nerviosismo.

Lo cierto era que en ese momento envidiaba su manera de ser simple, tan ajena al peso de los prejuicios, los tontos escrúpulos y los lineamientos sociales, así no se encontraría en ese debate interno entre seguir adelante o desistir ante lo que ella consideraba algo sumamente vergonzoso.

Era la última, ya se había quitado la bata que la cubría, tenía el rostro rojo, mas aun porque en la mesa principal frente a la pista, ya no estaba solo los muchachos, sino que también se les habían unido con sendas sonrisas, Ginny, Astoria y Pansy. Solo Luna estaba a su lado, siendo que recién había terminado su participación en el dichoso reto.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto la rubia poniendo su delgada mano sobre la frente de su amiga que había pasado de estar con el rostro enrojecido a estar pálida como un fantasma.

-Sí. –Afirmo aunque no creía demasiado esa declaración.

-Estas muy pálida y tienes las manos heladas. –Indico pues después de tocar su frente le tomo sus temblorosas manos.

-¡Estoy bien! Son solo los nervios.

-¡Lo harás bien! –Animo con convicción.

-No estoy muy segura de eso Luna. –Sonrio con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto inocente como siempre.

-Creo que yo solo lograre hacer el ridículo. Yo no soy tan atrevida como Ginny o tan hábil, sensual o desinhibida como Astoria y Pansy o tan natural y espontanea como tú, ni siquiera soy capaz de mostrarme así sin sentir que el rostro me arde de vergüenza. –Le dijo señalando la poca ropa que vestía.

-Esto es un juego, deberías disfrutarlo.

-¿Disfrutarlo? –Pregunto atónita. –¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo?

-Yo pensé que disfrutarías de poner en su lugar a Draco y demostrarle que Hermione Granger no es nada mas una mujer inteligente, que eso es solo una parte de quien eres. –Dijo apretando ligeramente su mano. –Quizás es que no te das cuenta de cómo te ven los demás, necesitas darte cuenta de lo fabulosa que eres, no necesitas ser como Ginny, Astoria, Pansy o yo, cuando ser Hermione debe ser grandioso.

La pista de música ya sonaba cuando Luna aun hablaba con Hermione. Tuvieron que detenerla unos minutos al darse cuenta de que la castaña no salía.

En la mesa sus amigos comenzaban a murmurar y hacer apuestas de que la leona después de todo no se atrevería, los Slytherin ya cantaba victoria y solamente Draco trataba de ocultar su decepción con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

La castaña temblaba de miedo y nerviosismo mientras escuchaba a su amiga. Era verdad que ella era mucho más que solo una chica inteligente, podía ser que consideraba ese reto un tanto machista y retrograda, pero después de todo era un juego, uno en el cual podía mostrar que tenia muchas facetas y que no se iba a acobardar por salir de su zona de confort.

En ese preciso momento admitió que lo que la tenia paralizada no eran todas esas excusas que había puesto sobre considerar aquella prueba demasiado, sino eran sus propios complejos los que la tenia amordazada y acobardada.

Quizás era verdad que ella no tenía todas las cualidades de sus amigas y compañeras, pero sí que podía con esfuerzo demostrarse a si misma que podía lograr lo que se propusiera. Tal vez ese era solo un estúpido baile, parte de un juego, pero también representaba enfrentarse a sus miedos más profundos; al rechazo y la desaprobación, a no ser lo suficientemente buena.

Dicen que el miedo puede paralizarte de tal manera que te limita, pero también dicen que cuando sientes tanto temor que tu respiración se agita y tus latidos se aceleran, tu propio instinto de conservación te da un golpe de adrenalina que te permite correr mucho más rápido que en una situación normal.

Hermione tenía miedo de fracasar, estaba paralizado cuando las luces se ajustaron de nuevo y por segunda vez la música que marcaba su entraba comenzó a sonar. Era momento de quedarse ahí escondida de sus temores o salir para encararlos, para mirar a la cara al miedo y decirle que eres mucho más valiente de lo que tú misma imaginaste.

Cuando amordazo al miedo, solo quedo la adrenalina y eso fue suficiente para que lo demás desapareciera.

-Gracias Luna. –Le dijo sonriendo de maneja genuina mientras se ajustaba el sombrero y salía a escena.

Algunos comentan que cuando se tiene pánico escénico lo mejor es imaginar que el publico esta desnudo; Hermione no quiso arriesgarse con esa técnica… Prefirió usar aquel consejo que dice, que es mejor imaginar que se está completamente solo y que nadie más puede verte. Por eso imagino aquella mesa vacía, le ayudo en mucho el juego de luces que mantenía el lugar casi en una oscuridad absoluta.

Por un momento ella dejo de ser Hermione Granger para tomar el papel de Erin Grant en la película de Striptease. Le había gustado ese personaje porque le pareció una mujer con clase e inteligente, que se había visto forzada en trabajar en aquel bar para mantener a su hijo. Visualizarse de esa manera le dio seguridad pues a pesar de ser una desnudista era integra.

Se les corto el aliento cuando las luces se encendieron y la vieron al inicio del escenario metida completamente en su personaje, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos y dando una calada antes de dejarlo caer y pisarlo con gracia con su zapatilla para apagarlo.

Las carcajadas y las burlas que antes habían dominado a la mayoría murieron en sus bocas desencajadas y sus ojos sumamente abiertos, solo Ginny sonreía orgullosa, como debía sonreír una madre cuando ve a su pequeña hija triunfar.

La pelirroja era la única que había visto antes la presentación de Hermione. La castaña se había negado en rotundo practicar delante de cualquiera, prefirió hacerlo sola hasta que llegara el momento de la verdad. Pero Ginny era demasiado curiosa para respetar su decisión, por eso se había escondido muy bien la noche anterior para poder ver a escondidas el performance que su amiga estaba preparando.

Esa era la razón por la que se había mantenido en silencio, ante los comentarios burlones de las serpientes que afirmaban que Hermione no iba a poder con la presión y que si lo hacía era tan seguro que fracasara por ser tan pudorosa y recatada, que quizás era esa la verdadera razón por la que no se atrevería. Por eso se quedo callada y les obsequio una sonrisa lobuna que no paso desapercibida por Draco, que se aferro a la poco esperanza que esta le daba, para ver a Granger en paños menores.

Ginny no se había equivocado al suponer que les haría tragar sus palabras demasiado pronto. Con satisfacción estiro sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos empujando hacia arriba, le cerró la boca a Draco y a Pansy.

Frente a ellos estaba una Hermione irreconocible con sus zapatillas negras de tacón alto a juego con ese traje formal, saco negro, camisa blanca completamente abotonada, corbata anudada a la perfección y un sombrero a juego que mantenía oculta su tupida mata de cabello; se podría decir que era conjunto demasiado masculino o convencional, si no fuera que el pantalón en cuestión era más bien corto, muy corto, es más correcto decir que era un short negro que mostraba completamente las largas y torneadas piernas que sumados a los tacones marcaban bastante bien las pantorrillas y los muslos al mantenerlos en tención.

Cruzo con maestría y sin perder el equilibro parte de pista, ocultando un poco el rostro tras la sombra del sombrero, tomo con una mano el tubo para dar vueltas a su alrededor sin soltarse, agitando sus caderas, bajando hasta casi tocar el piso con su trasero y después levantándose pegando su anatomía a aquel frio metal, como si lo estuviera seduciendo.

Blaise estaba enloquecido, gritando como proceso, silbando y aplaudiendo, cuando el resto todavía estaba recuperándose de la impresión de ver a la siempre perfecta Gryffindor mostrando que no era buena solo con los libros.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en seguir la música, que parecía que todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Quiso pensar que estaba sola como cuando practicaba.

Un cambio en la música y el saco negro se abrió por completo, para darle acceso a un par de manos que trazaron un camino por entre sus pechos, su estomago y su vientre, y que con maestría bajaron para desabotonar y abrir el cierre del corto pantalón, en un solo movimiento deslizo el pantaloncillo hasta sus tobillos y con una gracia que no le conocían libero una de sus piernas, para después con la otra que seguía atorada en la tela hacer volar la prenda, que cayó en manos de Steven el dueño de aquel lugar, que la cogió al vuelo con una radiante sonrisa.

Ron estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, cuando intento apoyarse en la mesa y fallo por varios centímetros y casi de va de bruces contra el suelo, por no prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera la sensual castaña que alguna vez fue su novia, la misma que considero que era demasiado sosa y con la que había terminado por las mismas razones.

Por otro lado Pansy y Astoria tampoco podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, habían esperado encontrarse con una presentación mediocre de una tímida leona, sin embargo, lo que veía estaba demasiado alejado de lo que habían imaginado.

La veían mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, agacharse, abriendo y cerrando sus piernas, agitando sus caderas, pasando con suavidad sus manos en una caricia atrevida sobre sus curvas. Después se va levantando segura y coge de nuevo con una mano el tubo para mantener el equilibrio y echar su cuerpo hacia atrás formando un arco con su anatómico cuerpo hasta que su cabeza roza el piso.

Cuando se levanta retira el sombrero que hasta el momento había mantenido oculto sus cabellos, y caen sobre su espalda como una marea de rizos castaños que rebotan y se agitan al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Lanza el sombrero, este cae en el regazo de Draco, que no puede evitar sonreír y colocárselo en su cabeza, maravillado, de lo que sus ojos están admirando.

Se quita el saco dejándolo caer para seguir con la corbata, que afloja de un tirón, lo que hace que incluso Nott tenga que pasar saliva con dificultad. Desase el nudo y estira la corbata, utilizándola para continuar con su baile se la pasa entre sus piernas, meneándose que da gusto. Y es entonces que se atreve a acercarse a la mesa, siguiendo en su papel de Erin se inclina y el único que parece entender algo es Steven que se apresura a colocar un par de billetes en el elástico de la fina tanga, Blaise lo imita, Theo tenía todas las intenciones de aportar a la causa de Granger pero Luna lo a dejado sin dinero y Draco esta tan fascinado, tan excitado que cuando audaz la acaricia al ponerle un billete Hermione se levanta y utiliza la corbata como si esta fuera un latigo que le ayuda a apartar al atrevido rubio.

Ya solo con la blusa blanca encima se restriega contra el tubo sin dejar de bailar erótica, su rostro es un poema de sensual prosa, con un par de ojos intoxicados por la adrenalina, brillantes, seguros y desafiantes, con un par de labios que sonríen, sin sonreír, que están disfrutando la tortura de unos dientes blancos al ocultar sus nervios tras una seguridad apasionante.

Les da un remanso de paz cuando camina en línea recta hacia el inicio de la pista. Todos piensan que es todo, que ha terminado, pero están equivocados, lo saben cuando la ven girar sobre sus talones en el momento preciso que la música cambia.

Hay una explosión de euforia cuando regresa sobre sus pasos, sensual y abre de un tiro la blusa blanca haciendo volar los botones. Queda entonces en ropa interior demasiado pequeña en color dorado, con cuentas brillantes, la parte alta a penas son dos pequeños triángulos que se atan con sintas a la espalda y nuca de la castaña y las bragas a juego son tan pequeñas y lucen triunfantes sus tesoros pendidos del elástico, varios billetes se asoman como si fueran un trofeo.

Las luces son más fuerte, la música más estridente y ella es una bomba sobre el escenario, es sensual, es fuego y nadie puede creerlo, ni siquiera Ginny que ha visto como a se a obrado una transformación en ella tan demoledora que le cuesta trabajo reconocerla.

Es como si fuera otra mujer la que estuviera sobre el escenario, girando en torno a un tubo brillante, endeudando y desenredando sus piernas y brazos, agitando y meneando sus caderas.

Hermione ha tenido que agregar un final a ese preformas pues en la película Erin ha sido interrumpida abruptamente por un hombre que ha enloquecido por su baile. Por tanto la castaña ideo terminar de manera simple con un último giro sobre el tubo, pero de algún modo ya no le parece suficiente y se arriesga a hacer algo más atrevido.

Un último giro, sabes que poco después de eso las luces se apagaran por completo. Aprieta los dientes tratando de no pensar, que lo más seguro es que se arrepentirá de lo que hará, pero eso será después, por ahora disfruta mucho de saber que le ha ganado en su propio juego a Malfoy.

Inclina de nuevo todo su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo un arco con su espalda se endereza mirando desafiante al rubio y gira dando la espalda, para después desatar los cordones y liberarse del sostén.

Silencio, todos contienen en aliento pensando que mostrara sus pechos desnudos, grasó error, pues cuando está a punto de girarse para estar de frente, las luces se apagan y Blaise aúlla con frustración.

Cuando las luces se encienden de nuevo la larga cabellera rizada esconde la desnudes de sus senos y sonríe radiante, triunfadora, sabiendo que judío al príncipe y sus secuaces. Le reconforta saber que ahora va la suya y que les hará pagar con creces por su atrevimiento. Con ese pensamiento se va abandona el escenario para irse a vestir.

-Sera mejor que vayan a refrescarse un poco. –Les sugiere la pelirroja a los varones. –No creo que le agrade mucho a Hermione verlos así. –Dijo señalando sus pantalones que mostraban un evidente abultamiento.

-¿Celosa pelirroja? –Pregunta descarado Zabini.

Ginny se encoge de hombros. –Era solo una sugerencia si no desean que la leona los castre por degenerados.

La sola mención de tal acción le hizo estremecer a todos, de manera instintiva se protegieron la entrepierna y se excusaron para ir a refrescarse un poco antes de que llegara a la mesa la Gryffindor.

Draco pensó para su adentros que cualquier reto que fuera a ponerles Granger, merecía completamente la pena por lo que había acabado de presenciar.


	6. Gremlins Besucones

Hermione sabía de antemano que no sería fácil terminar esa prueba, se había esforzado mucho para lograrlo, con lo que no conto en sus previsiones es que al final, tuviera que intervenir de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Sus dedos se tornaron blancos de tanto apretar el palo de Golf que le había cedido Blaise para defenderse, aspiro con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire para intentar apaciguar su nerviosismo.

-No olviden que sea lo que sea que nos espera al otro lado de la puerta, es producto de nuestros miedos más profundos, que pueden hacernos daños si se lo permitimos, pero también que siempre tienen un punto débil, una manera de debilitarlos o aniquilarlos, así que entre más rápido encontremos esos puntos, mas rápido avanzaremos. –Advirtió mirándolos una última vez.

Blaise y Theo tenían que admitir que la leona podía resultar bastante intimidante si se lo proponía a pesar de no ser muy alta y tener una figura más bien menudita, sabia imponer con su presencia, cuando se concentraba su rostro adquiría una seriedad y concentración admirable, pero también un tanto espeluznante. Al verla pensar con esa tranquilidad aparente, casi podrían jurar que escuchaban su cerebro trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-No se separen por ningún motivo, voy a entrar primero. Zabini tu vas en medio encárgate de Draco, Nott tu cubres la retaguardia. No tenemos nuestras varitas pero si nuestros cerebros si trabajamos juntos saldremos rápido de esto. –Sus ordenes no dejaban lugar a replica ninguna.

Los muchachos cuadraron los hombros, no sería menos, harían lo necesario bajo las órdenes de Granger con tal de salir de aquel espantoso lugar.

La castaña abrió la puerta y entro con sigilo a la habitación, tras de ella entro el moreno, llevando bien sujeto a Malfoy del brazo, de ultimo entro el castaño ajustándose el cubo en la cabeza. Era una habitación en penumbras, solo la tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba un poco sus pasos, sobre largas mesas estaba varias jaulas pequeñas vacías, los delgados barrotes habían sido forzados.

Un olor desagradable le golpe de improviso, encontraron restos de comida a su paso y algo parecido a crisálidas o capullos de tamaño jumbo ya abiertos.

-¡Gremlins! –susurro Hermione

-¿Las cosas afelpadas con aspecto de oso de peluche?

-Sí, aunque por los restos de comida dudo que sean de los afelpados.

Zabini cayó en cuenta a que se refería Hermione cuando un ser de grandes ojos le miraba fijamente detrás de una de las mesas. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto con una piel parecida a los reptiles, orejas puntiagudas y una boca llena de dientes en punta.

-Gizmo es tierno, pero saben que estos son muy diferentes. Detestan la luz, el sol los mata.-Recito Hermione con seguridad mientras veía alrededor de 15 Glemlins acechándolos.

-¡Las ventanas! –Exclamo Nott. –Al darse cuenta que estaba cubiertas con papel periódico para que la luz del sol no entrara.

Uno de esos pequeños seres, el que parecía el líder y tenia una cresta de cabello blanco se lanzo contra la castaña, esta con la adrenalina reacciono como pudo golpeándolo con fuerza con el palo de golf, logrando que se estrellara con una de las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal.

La luz entro a raudales por el cristal roto haciendo que retrocedieran asustados y aullando de dolor algunos de ellos al ser expuestos a ellas.

-Nott rompe las ventanas.

Este obedeció, no sin antes patear a un par de Gremlins que se habían aferrado a sus piernas, arañándolo un poco.

Con la luz entrando por las ventanas, se dieron cuenta que estaban en algo parecido a un laboratorio, habia frascos de cristal con varias sustancias de colores y al parecer aquellas criaturas habían estado experimentando en ellos mismos las pociones contenidas en ellos, tal como habia pasado en una de las películas.

Draco seguía en estado de Shock por lo que no tomo conciencia que una "femina de especie no humana" lo estaba besuqueando que daba gusto en lo que Zabini estaba ocupado arremetiendo con sartén en mano a otros dos de aspecto más peligroso. Tuvo que ser Hermione quien lo salvara de las "garras" de aquella trepadora que le habia dejado embarrado en todo el rostro sus besos con labial rojo intenso.

Cuando todo termino la sala quedo en silencio. Aun en contra de sus principios de no violencia, la Gryffindor tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para aniquilar aquellos terroríficos seres cuando estaban en frente de la siguiente puerta parecían un poco mas repuestos y animados.

-Blaise, límpiale la cara a Draco que da grima verlo lleno de marcas de labios. –Nott se estremeció al verle con manchones de labial rojo por todos lados.

-Déjalo que sufra se lo merece. –Soltó con sorna el moreno.

-Pero ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nada. –Replico moviendo su mano frente al rostro del rubio que ni siquiera parpadeo.

-Pero se dará cuenta y si no lo recuerda, yo se lo recordare, me encargare de que no olvide como casi fue violado.

-Eso es demasiado Zabini, solo lo besuqueo un poco. –Dijo entre risas la castaña.

-Esas son solo cuestiones técnicas. –Movió la mano restándole importancia. –Además quien le manda estar en estado catatónico y no colaborar con la causa.

-No es su culpa. –Intento disuadirlo.

-Lo es. Aunque fue fascinante, ilustrativo y sexy verlas bailar. –Admitió, logrando que se sonrojara. –Pero por su culpa estamos aquí y tiene que pagar de algún modo.

-Como quieran. –Dijo intentando mirar hacia otro lado ahora que recordaba lo que había sido bailar pole dance, se sentía bastante incómoda y avergonzada. –Es mejor seguir adelante.

Llegaron a una sala donde había varios aparatos de reproducción de videos acomodados sobre una pequeña mesa. Al fondo en una pantalla de plasma de 42" se proyectaba una película que les puso a todos la piel de gallina.

Identificaron al momento lo que se estaba proyectando, parecían imágenes al azar, un faro, una escalera, un aro de luz sobre la oscuridad.

-¡El aro! –Exclamo con dificultad, tragando saliva.

-¡Joder!

-Hay que copiar el video. –Tomo 4 videos al azar de una pila y le tendió uno al castaño –Nott mételo en la ranura y presiona ese boto.

La pantalla se puso repentinamente negra, antes de mostrar la imagen de un pozo de piedra y una pequeña mano sobresalió del borde.

Blaise grito cuando vio como de la pantalla comenzó a escurrir agua. Con mano temblorosa el castaño saco el video cuando termino de copiarse.

-Ahora tu Zabini.

Medio cuerpo estaba fuera de aquel pozo, una niña con el cabello largo cubriéndole parte de su rostro comenzó a caminar, su cuerpo escurría agua y era de un color gris enfermizo.

Hermione puso uno de los videos en la mano del rubio e hizo que este lo metiera en el aparato y con su ayuda pulso el botón de copiado.

-¡Apúrate! –Urgieron al unisón el castaño y el moreno abrazándose mutuamente mientras cada vez estaba más cerca del marco de la pantalla, aquella terrorífica niña.

Ella exhalo frustrada, no era su culpa que ese cacharro tardara en copiar el video original que estaba en el reproductor.

Un par de manos se sujetaron de los bordes de la pantalla para comenzar a salir completamente y estar a solo un par de metros de distancia de unos asustados e histéricos chicos que tenían los ojos desorbitados y las facciones afectadas por el terror.

El último video se atoro, era el de Hermione y por mas que pulsaba el botón para intentar que comenzara a grabar, la cinta no avanzaba.

Samara tenia medio cuerpo afuera comenzaba a moverse cada vez más cerca de ellos y por mas que la castaña trataba de mantener la calma, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar con lagrimas de miedo, pero también de frustración. A las desesperadas cuando aquella niña estaba completamente concentrada en ella, mirándole y podía ver parte de su rostro entre su mata de cabellos negros empapados, golpeo con el puño cerrado el aparato destrabándolo cuando estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia, con las manos extendidas a punto de tocarla.

Las luces parpadearon antes de apagarse por completo, cuando se encendieron de nuevo estaban completamente solos, en el piso solo quedaba un vestigio de agua por donde la niña del aro había caminado.

-¡Maldita sea Granger! Casi muero del susto.

-Si vieras que yo estoy muerta de la risa. –Le dijo bufando con sarcasmo, pálida como el papel.

Sentían la adrenalina correr por sus venas, al menos era una película menos, aunque no estaba del todo seguros cuantas más faltaban. Antes encaminarse al siguiente horror, la chica vio sobre la mesa un vaso de cristal con agua, tuvo una idea.

Sin decir agua va, le hecho el liquido sobre el rostro del rubio, este soltó un grito ahogado y comenzó a parpadear varias veces saliendo de su letargo.

-Zabini, yo que tu no perdería la oportunidad de darle una buena bofetada para que termine de espabilar. –Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida más propia de Malfoy que de ella que hizo sonreir a los otros dos Slytherin.

Obediente, como si siguiera la ordenes de su general, cuadro los hombros y poniéndose en frente del atontado rubio, levanto la mano alto, para después dejarla caer como una ola vengativa que chocaba con furia contra el rostro de Malfoy. Con la fuerza del impacto le hizo girar completamente la cara.

-¡Hay! –Se quejo, llevándose la mano a la ardiente mejilla que acababan de golpearle. –Que demonios te pasa Blaise. –Bufo molesto y como toda respuesta recibió un efusivo abrazo del moreno.

-No me agradezcas hermano a sido un placer poderte ayudar.

-¿Agradecer? Y porque tendría que agradecer que me arres a bofetadas.

-Fue por tu bien Draco, no reaccionabas. –Lo justifico Theo.

-Dejen de discutir. –Ordeno. –Es mejor seguir.

El castaño y el moreno se callaron al instante, en esos momentos la palabra de Granger era ley, no por nada les estaba salvando el pellejo.

-¿Granger?

-No Malfoy soy Lady Gaga.

-¿Lady… que? -Pregunto aturdido.

-Nada Malfoy olvídalo, pues claro que soy Granger.

Dejando atrás las ultimas señales de su aturdimiento se enderezo completamente contrariado.

-Por tu culpa estamos aquí. –Acuso señalándole con el dedo.

Zabini se apresuro a ponerse en medio para que no se le acercara demasiado a la leona.

-Yo que tu pensaba muy bien lo que vas a decir. –Acoto con Nott con molestia.

Nunca antes sus amigos se habían puesto en su contra, ni aun cuando sus ideas eran de lo más descabelladas y les habían traído serias consecuencia, sin embargo, ahora veía con sorpresa como sus dos mejores e incondicionales amigos estaban defendiendo a Granger de el mismo, cuando deberían esta apoyándolo considerando que después de todo era por causa de ella que estaban en ese lugar.

Como si Nott pudiera escuchar en voz alta sus pensamientos, le contesto. –No estamos de lado de Granger, pero tampoco vamos a permitir que la tomes contra ella, cuando se ha tomado la molestia de venir por nosotros cuando no era su obligación.

-Por ella estamos aquí. –Soltó con exasperación el rubio.

-Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa, por pasarte de listo.

-Pero fue su idea esta locura de las jodidas películas de Terror.

-Como fue tu idea lo del jodido Pole Dance.

-Eso es otra cosa.

-Sera para ti, pero no para mí. Yo me vi forzada a hacer algo que no me agradaba, perder el sentido completo del ridículo y el pudor para subirme a un escenario y bailar para que me miraran como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne.

-Pues no parecía desagradarte tanto. –Pico furioso el rubio.

Hermione empujo por el hombro al moreno para quitarlo del camino y encararse a Draco. Podía ser que él fuera mucho más alto que ella y estuviera igual de cabreado que un basilisco, pero ella también estaba furiosa, sus labios apretados y el ceño fruncido no eran una buena señal, aun asi no es que el rubio estuviera precisamente muy brillante cuando sonrió con cinismo, mofándose de ella.

Una segunda bofetada le cruzo la otra mejilla. Temblando la castaña se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. –Ustedes deciden si quieren rendirse, Malfoy ya esta consiente para tomar esa decisión.

No alcanzo a tener una respuesta cuando la puerta colapso dejando pasar a un enorme ser, de nuevo la creación de Viktor Frankenstein llegaba a su encuentro. Todos retrocedieron menos Hermione que parecía demasiado alterada, sus ojos estaban llenándose muy rápido de lagrimas, dejo caer el palo de gol y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla se abrazo a aquella criatura mientras lloraba abiertamente.

-¡Cuanto lo siento! Debes de sentirte muy solo. –Se lamento. –Tu creador ha sido un desconsiderado que no se ha preocupado por ti. –Dijo entre lagrimas. –Pero nosotros no somos como el. ¿Te gustaría que te pusiéramos un bonito nombre?

Se hizo el silencio, solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la chica que no dejaba de abrazarse al cuerpo de aquel enorme monstro de terrible apariencia, mismo que levanto la mano haciendo que los tres muchachos se tensaran pensando que había sido una estupidez de parte de la que se suponía era la bruja de su generación.

Una enorme manaza se poso en la frágil cabeza de cabellos castaños, todos contuvieron el aliento creyendo que le aplastaría el cráneo, sin embargo, nada malo paso. Un extraño y profundo sonido salió por la garganta de aquel ser.

-¿Un nombre para mi? –Pregunto acariciando torpemente la cabeza de esa pequeña que le abrazaba haciéndole sentir por primera vez algo que no era rabia u odio contra el mundo y su propia existencia.

-Lo mereces.

-Víktor como mi padre.

-Es un bonito nombre. –Le dijo levantando el rostro para sonreírle aun con las mejillas humedas por las lagrimas.

-Pueden irse pequeña. –Indico acariciándola una última vez y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar por el hueco donde antes había estado la puerta.

-Gracias Víktor Jr. Ha sido un placer conocerte. –Volvió a sonreír limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas restantes. Les hizo una seña a los muchachos para que la siguieran.

Mudos de la impresión se limitaron a seguirla pasando por un lado de aquel imponente ser de más de dos metros de altura.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Blaise dejo escapar el aire que tenia contenido.

-No sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpida Granger, pero eso ha sido impresionante.

-A veces hay que entender el sufrimiento de los demás para poder entenderlos, lo único que siempre quiso era alguien se preocupara por el, que su vida tuviera un sentido y como tenerlo si ni siquiera se ocuparon de darle un nombre y una identidad. –Su voz sonaba segura aunque un poco triste.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo que terminaba frente a una puerta de madera oscura con un picaporte antiguo. Se detuvo y se giro para hablarles.

-Ustedes deciden siguen o se retiran.

-Seguimos. –Le corto el rubio.

-Como quieran. –Se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. -¿Están listos?

-Estamos Listos. –Contestaron desafiante apretando sus armas para enfrentar la siguiente pesadilla.

En algún punto Draco perdido la olla con la que había protegido su cabeza, al igual que el cuchillo para filetear carne, lo único que le quedaba era la sombrilla azul con flores amarillas a la cual se aferraba como si esta fuera una espada. Por su parte Blaise había descubierto que el sarten era un artefacto muy util aunque no sabía bien para que se utilizaba, le habia servido para machacarles el rostro a los fastidiosos Gremlins. Nott llevaba con tal gracia el cubo sobre la cabeza que no resultaba del todo ridículo, incluso podía decirse que tenia cierto aire digno como si en lugar de un cubo de plástico llevara un casco o una corona, mientras blandía con gracia su bate de beisbol que lógicamente tampoco sabía para que lo podían utilizar los muggles.

Antes de abrir completamente la puerta Draco se dio cuenta que un espejo estaba colgado en la pared del pasillo cuando paso a su lado no presto demasiada atención, pero cuando reacciono tuvo que regresar un paso atrás para ver de nuevo su reflejo.

Ahí estaba su rostro el que antes había lucido siempre perfecto, tan palido y cenizo como el pergamino, su cabello era una maraña alborotada y sucia con sustancias pegadas a el que prefería ni siquiera saber de que tipo u origen tenían, su ropa aun humeda conservaba las manchas de vomito de Rigan, pero haciendo a un lado todo, lo que lo tenia pasmado y con miedo a preguntar como se habia hecho esas manchas, eran las marcas de unos labios enormes y deformes pintados por todo su rostro, el cuello y sobre la camisa sucia en un color rojo encendido.

-¿Cómo…? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa haciendo que los demás se giraran a verlo.

-Eso amigo, son las marcas de tu deshonra. –Se apresuro a decir el moreno en un tono de fingido pesar.

-¿Mi qué?

-No pudimos evitarlo Draco. –Secundo Nott con todas las intenciones de reírse un poco a las costillas del rubio.

-¿Que demonios me paso?

-Te violo un Gremlin travesti, pero no te sientas mal, era atractivo para los de su especie. –Dijo apesarado Blaise.

Hermione tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca y girarse para darles la espalda para contener una carcajada.

Draco se había puesto aun más pálido de lo que ya estaba ante la información que acababa de recibir, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, mareado.

-Pero ve el lado positivo Draco, piensa que cuando acabe todo esto posiblemente serás padre de una pequeña criaturita de una nueve especie, eso te hará muy famoso. –Se burlo el moreno palmeándole la espalda. -No es nada que no puedas superar con algo de terapia, es como cuando descubrí a mi padre con aquel traje entallado de cuero a juego con una máscara, con una correa atada al cuello, mientras le azotaba el trasero con una fusta de caballo mi niñera polaca, solo me llevo media fortuna y 15 años superarlo.

El rubio ahogo un grito estrangulado no sabía que le generaba un mayor trauma saber que abuso de él un engendro travesti de labios gruesos o enterarse de las retorcidas manías del padre de Zabini.

La leona se sentía sofocada por estar conteniendo la risa, como pudo se aguanto para que no lo notara Malfoy. -Pónganse serios es hora de entrar. –Advirtió abriendo la puerta.


End file.
